


Christmas Afterdeath

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aftertale, Alternate Universe - Reapertale, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Domestic Fluff, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, It's just so gay, Light Angst, Literally just gay skeletons, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Geno and Reaper are next door neighbors, and when Reaper musters up enough courage to ask Geno to spend Christmas together, the day ends up better, as with less awkward small talk, then expected.





	Christmas Afterdeath

**Author's Note:**

> Yo yo! First fanfic, it's kinda just a warm up based from a roleplay.  
> But hi! I'm Lily!

Reaper approached the door of his (mysteriously eternally bleeding loner) neighbor's house, and strangely enough, hesitated. He let his eyes travel up the house, searching for some sort of decoration for Christmas- but found none. Not even a wreath was hung on the door, and it made him wonder if he celebrated it. If he didn't, this was gonna get awkward quicker then anticipated. But, the plan was to invite him to spend Christmas Eve with Reaper. Sure, he WAS the God of Death, but hey, he could have some Christmas cheer. Plus, from the three times he's seen Geno go outside to shovel off his walkway, quite pitifully, might he add, he was pretty sure his neighbor was cute. He shook the thought from his head, looking down to brush some snow off of his long black jacket, and tap his boots on the walkway to get some snow off of them. He decided he looked presentable. So he raised his unmitted hand and knocked on the door, his soul fluttering slightly. 

Geno sat in front of his fireplace, running his fingers over the strings of his torn scarf. The crackling of the firewood and both the warm scent and heat it radiated was enough to send him to sleep, but instead, he just let his eyes flutter shut. The silence in his house made his mind wander, vivid flashbacks of his torturous past coming back to haunt him. A sudden knock at the door brought him back to reality, and his eyes snapped open. He narrowed his eyes in confusion. No one ever came to visit him, and he hated to be bugged at this time of year. But he got up from his couch groggily, walking over to his door and pulling it open. Surprised at the other monster in front of him, he almost didn't speak. Blinking a few times in realization, his voice came out more cheery than usual.  
"Reaper?" He asked suddenly, shuddering at the cold breeze that enveloped him. "What are you doing here?" He asked, more like a statement than a question.

Reaper found himself grinning at Geno immediately. The warmth from his house, along with the smell of a fireplace, came along with Geno's presence. Geno, as he had guessed, was definitely cute, wearing that scarf he always wore. Reaper rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, tilting his head a bit.  
"Hey, Geno. How's it goin'?" He mentally cursed himself for being awkward. Wow, real smooth Reaper. How original, small talk. He cleared his throat and stuffed his hands in his deep pockets. "Would you wanna come over, an' spend Christmas together? It's aight if you don't wanna-.." He looked at him, eyes hopeful. He was actually surprised Geno knew his name, even more surprised that he seemed happy to see him. Okay, so that 30% chance of getting smooched by him just went up by at least 20% at the fact that Geno knew he existed. "Like, I know it's outta the blue, ya look pretty chilled at the idea, heh." Reaper joked, chuckling awkwardly. 

Geno grinned slightly at the other skeleton's awkward tone, a hand moving up to grab a handful of his own scarf. The red cloth flowed lightly in the breeze, and he hugged it closer to his body for warmth.  
"I.. I don't usually do parties. Or Christmas at all." He muttered, looking away from Reaper solemnly. He wanted to accept, he really did, but the thought of the monster inviting him out of pity clouded his thoughts. He liked him though, and he wanted to spend time with him.  
"But... I guess I could try it. I'm pretty sure I'd just scare everyone away though." He chuckled softly, glancing back up at the other. He stood there silently for a moment, gritting his teeth at the tension between them.

Reaper's eyebrows knit together in confusion, before he clapped his hands together, laughing.  
"Pftt- hAha- no, it's no party, hah, just you and me." Reaper chuckled, putting his hands on his hips and swaying back and forth on his heels slightly. "Plus, the only thing you'd scare is this cat that chills out on my porch, but honestly she scares ME, ya know?" Reaper was getting to be a bit more comfortable with Geno already, and was glad that his cheeks were already a bit flushed from the cold, otherwise, his faint dusting of blush across his cheeks would definitely be noticeable against his face and snow. He also hoped that he didn't think it was too weird that he wanted to spend time together. "So, what do ya say?" He asked casually, or, as casual as he could get in the freezing cold talking to a cute monster.

Geno's eyes widened at the new information, and he struggled to talk amongst realization that it was just going to be the two of them all alone in his home. But he didn't deny that it sounded pretty amazing.  
"Wait, j-just us? Really?" He stammered, feeling his face heat up in slight embarrassment. He was glad his scarf was on hand though, and he held it tightly. "Well, in that case, I guess I can do that." He said quietly, accepting the invitation more for Reaper's company. The party was just a little bonus between them. "Let me just get my jacket. I wasn't really expecting visitors today." He chuckled, pulling his coat from behind the door and shrugging it on. His hands shook with both excitement and anticipation, mind racing on the things that could happen. He moved back to the door, walking out the house next to the skeleton and shutting it. "Lead the way." He said shyly, avoiding eye contact with the other monster.

Reaper made a wide swooping gesture and did a little bow, chuckling.  
"Please, right this way." He said grandly, walking down the snow covered pathway like it was the red carpet. It only had one set of foot prints imprinted on the snow already, his own from the way here, leading along to the house next to Geno's, Reaper's house. It was decorated with Christmas lights on the outside, which lit up the heavy falling snow with joyful reds and greens and yellows and blues. It also cast coloured light onto the snowy yard and shoveled porch, making the house look inviting. Reaper led the way, looking back to see if Geno was still following and hadn't disappeared back into his home for another two week interval. It concerned him when he did that, and he couldn't help but wonder what he did, and if he was still alive, but then he'd see him again in another few days, usually on his back porch in the morning, watching a sunrise. Whenever that happened then Reaper would take time to let out a sigh of relief and watch the sunrise through his own window for a few minutes. 

Geno blushed at the royal gesture, laughing quietly to himself as he followed Reaper to his home. He looked around the snowy area, feeling like he hadn't gone outside in a while. It was more because he liked being alone, which sadly took up most of his time. It was also why he was so surprised when he'd saw the monster at the door; he hadn't expected anyone to even come near his gloomy home. Taking a glance at Reaper's house he chuckled out loud, covering his mouth with the back of his hand.  
"You know, for such a dark guy, I didn't see you as very festive." He snickered, the cheery lights radiating multiple bubbly colors onto his face. He wasn't complaining though, the skeleton's house looked a hell of a lot better than his. Still, the whole situation made him uneasy. The two were going to be spending Christmas together, and his body trembled at the thought. What if he did something wrong, or said something stupid? He brushed off the thought with a shake of head, sighing.

Reaper laughed, shrugging. "I've been planning to invite you over, so that's about half the reason I decorated. Plus, my brother insisted, so here I am with lights higher then I could ever reach without magic. But it's tradition for us to put 'em up and down without magic, so he's gonna have to help me take them down too." He explained, leading him down the walkway. He did notice Geno's anxious vibe, and was really trying to be open and honest to him, make him loosen up a bit and relax. Maybe once he got some eggnog into him, since it was alcoholic eggnog. If Geno even drank... he couldn't imagine Geno getting wasted, but he seemed the guy to have it for a special occasion. Reaper reached the door, opening it wide and going into the warm entrance, making room for Geno to get in too. The house had a faint smell of Christmas cookies and cinnamon, Reaper had tried to bake some treats for Christmas this year. Nothing big, just cookies, but they were successful, so he also made a pumpkin pie. They were both cooling on a cooling rack in the kitchen.

Geno took one final look at the bright exterior of the house before walking in almost hesitantly, the warm environment surrounding him like a bear hug. He shuddered visibly as he took a few more steps inside, the sweet smells welcoming him just as much as Reaper was. Strolling further through the house he looked around, obviously impressed with the monster's setup. "Reaper, this is incredible." He said in a trance, his one normal eye nearly glittering in awe. "Did you do all this yourself?" He asked, spotting the giant glimmering Christmas tree off in the corner of his living room. Several festive decorations hung from the branches and were taped on the walls, the candy canes and faux gifts adding to the beauty. A bright gold star topped it all off, making the room brighter than usual. He'd never thought he'd seen something so perfect, especially since he hardly celebrated himself. "This is too much, even for me."

Reaper took off his boots and coat, shutting the door and watching Geno look around as he hung up his coat on a hook next to the door and dropped his boots on a mat underneath the coat hooks. He thought it was freaking adorable how interested Geno was in his home. "Here, take off your boots and coat, and then you can look at whatever you want." He offered, grinning as he walked into the house more, out of the doorway area and into the living room. "If you're overwhelmed, or need some space, we- you can always go to the kitchen, or my bedroom, or the bathroom." He gestured to the stairs, the kitchen entrance, and a door that was the bathroom. He was trying to give Geno all the options he needed to feel comfortable, he had no idea if Geno struggled from anxiety or depression or anything. "Just let me know if you're not okay, or if you need water, or fresh air, or space, or.. a hug. Sorry, you probably get the jist of it." Reaper stopped rambling, dropping his hands to his sides. "Do you want hot chocolate. .? Or eggnog? I have coffee and tea too, or water." He offered, trying not to be self conscious about Geno being in his freaking house. He hoped he made his bed this morning...

 

Geno had nearly forgotten about his snowy boots and jacket, and he walked back to the door where Reaper had placed his. He shuffled the coat off of his shoulders slowly, hanging it up and feeling somewhat exposed around the monster. Then again, he hardly had company, so he supposed that the feeling was normal. He pulled his boots off and placed them neatly next to the other ones, turning back around to walk onto the carpeted area of the house. He listened to Reaper talk for a few as he continued to glance around, moving his gaze to look at the skeleton. It was surprising how much he seemed to care for him, judging by how easily he was guiding him on the house like it was his own. He figured he should answer his question before things got awkward again. "I'll take egg nog, if that's alright?" He asked softly, slowly warming up to him. He made his way past the monster and into the kitchen, noticing the stacks of goods on the counter. His body tensed at the mention of a hug, and Geno couldn't help but blush further at the simple words. "But.. sure. I'll let you know if I need anything." He laughed, seriously hoping there wasn't any hidden mistletoes he should be worried about. But in the back of his mind, he knew he wanted them to be everywhere.

Reaper was slightly pleased at himself for getting Geno to blush at the mention of a hug, but ignored the mistletoes that were hung at every doorway that Geno hadn't noticed... for now. That 50% chance of getting smooched just went up, he was sure of it. He was glad Geno didn't think he was weird for mentioning if he needed space the places he could go, but it was a good way to show him where things were. Geno did seem a bit iffy about the hug part, but maybe he'll warm up a bit more as he relaxes into Reaper's home. He nodded at Geno's request for eggnog, going to get it, humming as he swung his hips slightly, but halted as he reached for a Christmas mug. "This is slightly alcoholic - is that okay?" He asked, looking back to Geno over his shoulder. The kitchen was pretty warm, with the treats making it seem cozy and inviting. He hoped he could convince him to stay for dinner too, but he didn't want to overwhelm him, so he decided to ask later.

Geno walked up to the warm sweets scattered on the counter, reaching over to grab a cookie. He knew that Reaper wouldn't mind if he did so, but in his mind, he couldn't help but hesitate. With a soft sigh he took a bite of the pasty, nearly melting at the bursting sugary taste it offered. Maybe they were snickerdoodles, but either way, he couldn't get enough of them. Finishing off the rest of the cookie he glanced over at the other monster, almost too busy watching his hips flutter to respond. "That's fine, I could really use it." He replied with a full mouth, pausing for just a moment to swallow the goodness. "Heh, sorry, these are really damn good." He murmured, chuckling lightly as he grabbed another cookie. His mood had picked up a bit, and he walked over to where Reaper was preparing the drink, leaning against the wall and taking another bite of the pastry. "Are you going to have any?" He asked, letting his eye wander the kitchen, nearly choking at what he saw. A mistletoe hung right above the cookies where he'd been just seconds ago. How did he not see that? For a moment he was glad the skeleton wasn't next to him. "I m-mean, if you drink at all." He smiled awkwardly, looking back at the skeleton quickly.

Reaper grinned, taking down the mug and placing it on the counter with a dull clink, moving to find the eggnog in the fridge. He held the door open with his hip, leaning over to rummage in the chill fridge through different Christmas foods and some condiments and drinks, finding it and pouring out a mug for him, and placing it on the counter. "Glad ya like 'em. All I did was follow some recipe in a book- but it worked. If you're staying for dinner then we could have pie too. Do you like pumpkin pie?" He asked, busying himself with getting another mug of eggnog for himself, hips swaying back and forth to a song in his head. "Hell yeah, I'm getting some. Pap made it, I think." He held up the festive container, nodding as he saw 'eggnog' scrawled across the front in Papyrus's handwriting. "Yup. He makes some good eggnog." Reaper puts it back in the fridge, letting it shut as he grabs the Christmas mugs of eggnog. Holding one out to Geno, he glances up, seeing the mistletoe near the cookies, meeting Geno's eye as he looks to him, raising an eyebrow and a knowing smirk spreading across his face. He didn't say anything about having to kiss, choosing to just tease a him a bit, not wanting to do anything he wasn't cool with. "Heh, mistletoes... Pretty, eh? They're everywhere. 'M sure we can avoid the rules for now though, kissing isn't required every time you want a cookie." He chuckled, cheeks growing a tad darker. 

Geno watched the monster's process of making the drink, his face blushing up when he found himself staring at those glorious hips again. His eyes quickly moved to something else as Reaper turned around, and he stared down at his own hands helplessly. "Y-yeah, they're pretty nice." He stuttered, obviously flustered about the whole situation. "B-but I don't mind! Er, I m-mean, it's your house. You can decorate however you like." He mentally facepalmed himself at the idiotic response. It basically screamed, 'Hey Reaper, come kiss me under every damn mistletoe in this house.' He reached out to grab the cool drink as soon as it was done, the cup chilling his fingers as it met with his hands. He was sure his face was beyond flushed at the very mention of mistletoes, but he couldn't do much about it. Taking a sip of the drink he nodded slowly, squeezing his eyes shut at the alcohol that was laced into it. "Holy crap, I wasn't expecting it to be this strong." He chuckled, somewhat happy that it contained so much. Maybe he could drink so much and pass out, it'd be a lot easier than trying to drag his way through a day with Reaper. "Anyways, I didn't really get you a present." He admitted, not prepared after the short notice. Of course, the hundreds of mistletoes could make up for that.

Reaper took a sip of his own drink, eyelights flickering around to the different mistletoes around. He could feel the heat practically radiating off of Geno's face, his stuttering not doing much to prove he wasn't flustered. Reaper might be just... living off some stupid fantasies, but he was pretty sure Geno was interested in him. He was definitely not complaining, he's been into him for months. Even if it was just watching him watch sunrises. Reaper chuckled along with him at Geno's reaction to the drink. Yeah, he might have stretched the truth a bit when he said 'slightly alcoholic', but no harm done- yet. "Heh, yeah, is it alright?" Reaper asked, going over to get together a little plate of cookies for them. "Ah, no worries 'bout the present. I got ya somethin', but it'll have to wait for later. I'm sure you can make it up to me somehow, haha." He was joking, making it clear, as he didn't want Geno stressing over anything like a silly gift. "Plus, it's a gift enough that you're here." He let the comment slip out, meaning to have just thought it, and was glad he was facing away, as he quickly developed a panicked, shocked look. 'Shit- he's definitely gonna think I'm weird now. Gift enough that you're here? How cheesy can you get?' He thought, avoiding eye contact as he piles cookies on a plate.  
Geno took another sip of the drink, desperately trying to ease his nerves. He knew he was just overreacting, but he was in the house of someone he really liked, spending Christmas with him. To add, mistletoes were scattered all over like landmines. One wrong step, and well, it was pretty self-explanatory from there. That didn't sound pretty platonic at all. Hopefully the alcohol kicked in soon though, because he wasn't sure how much he could take being around Reaper. "Yeah, it's good. Just wasn't expecting it is all." He grinned, watching the monster gather more of the sweet smelling cookies. The mention of a present for him surprised Geno, and he had to repeat it just to make it clear for himself. "Wait, you seriously got me something?" He said in modest disbelief, his body flourishing with joy. Not just because he was getting a gift, but because it was coming from Reaper. He thought about what it might be, snapped out of his thoughts as the skeleton spoke again. Geno laughed sheepishly. "Sure, I'll think of something." He mumbled under his breath, looking away from him. As if things couldn't get any sappier, Reaper had him blushing all over again. If that was even possible. "E-erm, yeah. T-thanks for inviting me." He said, staring down at his drink and taking another hefty gulp. God, he wished this was pure alcohol.

Reaper picked up the plate, now piled almost curiously high with cookies, as well as his mug in the other hand. He made a conscious effort to stand under the mistletoe, just in case Geno decided he liked him enough to kiss. Or just to get him to blush. "Haha, yeah, I got you something. I went to like, six different stores to find the perfect gift, so I hope you like it." Reaper said softly, chuckling a bit at his struggle to find a good enough gift. He didn't even know what Geno liked, but he tried his best. "Nothin' too big, but useful enough." He added, not wanting Geno to expect something big and be disappointed, but he seemed pretty excited just at the fact that Reaper got him something, so he tried not to worry about it. Unless he was just overthinking the blush erupting onto Geno's cheeks, he was doing okay so far. "Gee, don't thank me. I was worried you wouldn't answer the door- or you'd call me a creep and slam the door in my face. 'M just glad you don't find me too weird, heh." Reaper leaned against the counter, picking up a cookie to munch on. "Ya want another cookie? Or five? You're really downing that 'nog. There's more in the fridge, so help yourself if you want some more." Reaper offered, grinning, glancing down at his own mostly full mug.

Geno couldn't seem to wipe the cheery smile off his face as Reaper spoke, his hands holding either side of the mug tightly. The very mention of the unknown gift kept him on edge, and it made him want to shower the skeleton with presents as thanks. He didn't know anything that could be small and useful to him, but it sounded great coming from him. "Well, thanks anyways, Reaper." He said bashfully, setting down his mug and crossing his arms over his chest. "But I don't know, I was just feeling... lonely I guess. I usually don't pay attention to the door." He muttered, thinking back to the awful memories that threatened to surface earlier. He shook the thoughts away and walked over to the skeleton that held the obscene amount of cookies, grabbing one and taking a bite. He'd nearly forgotten about the mistletoe taunting the two from above, trying not to outwardly freak out as he quickly finished the cookie.

Reaper opened his mouth to ask if he wanted to talk about it, but glanced up, then back down to make eye contact with the increasingly flustered skeleton. He placed the plate on the cool marble counter so he wouldn't have to hold it, putting both hands on his mug. "We're under a mistletoe." He said casually, taking a sip of his drink, still leaned up against the counter. What did he just do? Did he really just- that was practically an invitation. He could play it off as a joke- or... "Yo, wanna do something cliché?" Reaper hated himself for being so bold, he didn't wanna scare him, but it was Reaper's personality, he couldn't help it. Plus, what he was suggesting wasn't quite a kiss, but pretty damn close to it. He leaned his head down slightly to be at Geno's slightly shorter height. "Cookie?" He offered with a smirk, putting a cookie between his teeth. His soul was thumping against his chest almost painfully in anticipation, but he tried to keep the blush rising to his cheeks to a minimum. Yup, absolutely nothing romantic about this, he thought sarcasticly, throwing the idea of a platonic kiss to the ground.

Geno nodded once at the obvious situation, mentally cursing himself for walking into the easily set trap. He'd basically just walked into the hidden landmines he'd talked about earlier. "Y-yeah, we are." He said nervously, looking up at the conveniently placed charm. It wasn't like he didn't want to get close to Reaper, he really did, but he'd thought about it for so long that now that it was happening he didn't know that to do. His head perked up as the monster spoke again, his head tilting at the idea he mentioned and a small smile spreading across his face upon seeing the pastry in his mouth. "C-cliché?" He repeated, finally understanding what the skeleton meant. "I don't know if I..." He trailed off, stopping himself before he lost this opportunity. Without speaking he balled his hands into fists, shutting his eyes and leaning towards Reaper, taking the other side of the cookie between his own teeth. He opened one eye slowly after a moment, almost pulling away upon realizing how close they really were.

Reaper couldn't help but smile, a grin forming quickly on his face. He let go of the cookie, leaving it between Geno's teeth, but stayed close to him, bending over slightly, snorting in laughter. "PftttttHAha- that's adorable, oh my gods.." He said, before took a drink of his eggnog, shaking his head in amusement at Geno's actions and the absurdity of the situation. "Ya got a thing for cookies, that's understandable." Reaper joked, patting Geno's shoulder good naturedly, still chuckling softly. He glanced out the large curtained window. It was beginning to get dark, the Christmas lights showing up more against the darkening grey sky, the snow seeming to be getting heavier, falling steadily and thickly. A few more houses on the street had turned on their lights, making the atmosphere even more joyful. The kitchen seemed even cozier at the sight of the blowing, heavy, and definitely cold snow and winds outside the monsters house. It made Geno's house look even more lonely, as well.

Geno blushed at the compliment, holding the cookie in his mouth for a few seconds before he reached up to take hold of it. He took a bite out of it and looked away from Reaper, trying to hide the slight smile that threatened to cover his face. "S-shut up, you dork." He muttered, taking another bite of the cookie as he walked back towards his eggnog. Perhaps he needed to take a breath after all that, or just a long swig of the alcohol infused drink. He did both, sighing deeply as he brought the nog up to his mouth to savor the bitter taste of liquor that began to pulse through his body. Even though he seemed shaken up about the whole thing, he actually enjoyed being that close to the monster. It was extremely nerve-racking, but otherwise, pretty nice. He took the cup and walked to stand back next to Reaper, following his gaze to look out the window with him. Nearly entranced by the beauty that the outdoors had to offer, he realized he never got out much. "Do you always spend Christmas alone? Or with your brother?" He finally asked, building up the courage to talk to him. "I never actually see him around, but you're always here." He muttered, noticing how weird that sounded. "N-not that I watch you or anything!" He cleared up, holding up both hands in defense.

"You're the dork." Reaper chuckled, getting his own cookie to munch on. He gazed out the window, watching the calming tranquility of heavy snow illuminated by the Christmas lights outside, though it won't be calm when he will have to shovel it all off the porch.. "Ah, alone. My bro visits during Christmas, but doesn't stay for long. Unlike me, he actually does his job on time." He explained, taking a long drink of his eggnog. "Heh, I actually get worried if I don't see you. Really worried.." Reaped paused, turning his head to face Geno. "Are you alone there all the time? What do you do...?" He asked, tilting his head slightly, his face hidden in the large mug, but his eyebrows furrowed in concern, and curiousity. Has he ever had a visitor? Did he even like people? Was he enjoying hanging out with Reaper? Questions ran through his head.

Geno rolled his eyes playfully, taking another swig of his drink and realizing he was almost done with it. Now he knew why he felt slightly buzzed; he'd downed the drink so fast. He looked up at Reaper at the mention of his job, chuckling softly at the thought of him actually working. The smile dissipated when the conversation was turned to him though, and he shuffled his shoulders uncomfortably. "You worry about me?" He asked aloud, gritting his teeth and meaning for it to be a thought. Glancing down at his cup and fumbling with the rim of it, he avoided the monster's stare. "Well, yeah. I'm alone." He said quietly, somewhat ashamed to admit it. "Most of the time I just sit in front of my fireplace. Sometimes I actually like being alone. I just try not to let my mind wander." Geno said, squeezing his eyes shut at the mention of his thoughts. "Things can get pretty... dark if I think too much." He mumbled, glancing up at Reaper sheepishly. He was sure he thought he was insane for keeping to himself so much. "I don't really have any roommates or..." He trailed off, deciding to stop himself before he said something about his past.

Reaper nodded along to what he was saying, actually really interested, Geno hadn't talked about himself yet much at all. "Mm, your fireplace did seem nice, I never light up mine. Scared I'll burn down the house.." He chuckled a bit, cocking his head slightly more at the mention of dark thoughts, and being alone. "Gods, Geno... I'm sorry-" His eyes lit up and his posture straightened out as an idea popped into his head, and he reached to take one of Geno's hands in both of his, shaking it slightly in excitment. "Holy shit- dude, hope this isn't too forward- you can think about it, but like, would you wanna move in with me?" Reaper asked, hopeful. Why hadn't he thought of this before? It was such a great idea! Sure, they weren't that close yet, but he really liked Geno, and was sure they'd get along fine. So then, Geno would have someone to comfort him, and keep him company when he liked it, and they wouldn't as lonely.

Geno laughed quietly at the mention of his fireplace, yet he shook his head and waved his hand dismissively, attempting to let go of the topic on him. He brought his left hand up to grip at his right arm, rubbing his thumb across it distractedly. "It's no big deal really, it's all old news anyways. It hardly happens anymore." He said, offering a small awkward smile. He flinched as Reaper's mood shifted, his eyes racing up to meet his. He almost passed out at the offer as the monster spoke. "W-wait, really?" He said excitedly, a smile much bigger than before spreading across his face. "That sounds amazing, Reaper. But... I don't know if you'd like me here." He muttered, looking down at the red scarf around his neck and sighing softly. "I'm way too depressing for you, you'll just get annoyed. Trust me." Geno replied with certainty, dropping his hands to either side of his body and moving his gaze to the monster's bigger hands. For some reason, he wanted to hold them. But he ultimately decided against it, not wanting to push any limits he was crossing.

Reaper smiled slightly, shaking his head. "God no, Geno, I'd love you here. I'm the God of Death, what's more depressing then that? And, yeah, everyone gets annoyed, I'd tease you for weeks about the same small thing, that's annoying, but you wouldn't hate me for it, would you? And neither would I to you." Reaper said softly, stepping closer, and taking Geno's cold hands in his warm ones. "I really want you to move in with me. I can help you bring anything you have here, and we can make it OUR home, instead of MY home. Doesn't that sound freaking great?" He said, leaning down and sideways a bit to bend down to where he could see Geno's down turned face. "We can repaint the guest room, add some curtains and pictures, a mirror, spiff it up for ya. It's right next to mine too, you don't have to be alone anymore." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, chuckling a bit. "Like, damn, I'd enjoy the company. I'm pretty lonely here too." He used a hand under Geno's chin to raise his face, making him look at him. "Doesn't that sound good?" He asked, giving him an adoring smile.

Geno was slowly growing to the idea, and just the thought of it made him shudder. The way that Reaper explained everything beautifully, from the interior design of the house to their relationship here - if he could call it that. It all sounded too good to be true. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt warm hands surround his own, his silent wish becoming true as he spotted the other monster in his peripheral vision. Still, he refused to look up completely. "You're going to make me cry, Reaper. You're too much." He chuckled softly, blinking away a few joyful tears that threatened to surface in his sockets. As soon as he felt the skeleton's hand under his chin he held his breath, his bubbly eyes nearly the size of their oversized Christmas mugs. A single tear flowed down his cheek, and he found himself suddenly pulling Reaper into a hug. "Yes, alright? Yes I'll move in." He said all too happily, tucking his face into the other's black cloak. This time, he had no intention of pulling away, his mind either buzzed with alcohol or just too happy to function.

Reaper couldn't wipe the dorky huge grin off his face, wrapping his arms around Geno's firmly, almost picking him up. He rubbed the small of Geno's back gently, shutting his eyes to avoid tearing up himself. Geno was freaking so happy about this, how could he not? But not only that- he was crying, for fucks sakes, and he hugged him. Hugged him!? How freaking cute is that? Reaper's soul fluttered happily, so very full of joy. "Holy fuck, I'm so glad- thank you so much. I can help you pack whenever you want, and we can go out to get the paint, your choice obviously, but I recommend a dark colour to go with the flooring, which is some sort of dark brown wood." Reaper was rambling, going on and on about the different parts of the house that they could change or add to or the parts that Geno would love, etc etc. He kissed the side of Geno's skull in his joy, before pulling back to wipe his thumb across Geno's cheek to dry any tears, grinning wide at him. "I'm so damn excited. Merry fucking Christmas to me." He laughed, resting his forehead on Geno's shoulder.

 

Geno savored their closeness, and for the first time in a long time, he didn't feel alone. He barely listened to him babble about the renovations and plans, too enveloped in him to focus. The way Reaper felt against his body, the musky scent that he radiated and how perfect everything felt when he was next to him. It was almost from a movie. "No, thank you. Really. No one has ever offered me anything like that." He said against his chest, feeling the monster's gentle kiss against his skull as he was pulled away, blinking at the thumb that wiped away his falling tears. He wasn't expecting that at all, and the feeling lingered on his head. "Yeah, Merry Christmas." He said happily. Without thinking, he grabbed either side of Reaper's face, pulling him into a passionate kiss before he chickened out. After what felt like forever he pulled away, face going dark at the other skeleton's expression. "Oh c-crap, I'm so s-sorry-" he cut off, letting go of his face and taking a small step backwards. He figured he'd crossed the line way too much, and he stood there silently, too scared to speak properly. "Reaper I... t-that was a bit m-much, I'm sorry." He babbled again, holding his hands up.

Reaper felt Geno take his face in his hands. His hands were chilly, which felt really nice against his cheeks, but he didn't get time to enjoy it much, as next, he felt Geno press his teeth against his own, before he pulled away much too soon, backing up. Why was he backing up? Reaper realized Geno was apologizing.. why? Reaper's face was beyond flushed, his mouth slightly parted, eyes wide with surprise. God, Geno just kissed him. It was taking so long to set in. Geno. Kissed. Him. "Holy shit..." He managed to murmur dreamily, gazing at Geno. "You kissed me... you kissed me." Reaper mumbled out a few times, trying mostly to convince himself. He blinked a few times, before a smile slowly formed back onto his face, the reality, which used to be fantasy, setting in. "Geno.." He took a step after Geno, put lost patience when he took another step back, picking him up in his strong arms, hoisting him up and sitting him down onto the counter behind him. He stood in between his legs, wrapping his arms around Geno's tummy, his face at the height of Geno's head now that Geno was higher. "Can you... do it again? I didn't get a chance to actually kiss you back. I freaking love you, Geno" He confessed, absolutely lost in Geno's wide eyes.

As soon as Geno tried to back away once more, he found himself in Reaper's arms, gasping as he was suddenly moved to sit atop the counter. His soul was sure to beat out of his chest any minute now, but he took a few deep breaths to ease his body and studied Reaper carefully. The monster's face was completely flushed crimson, eyes wide with wonder and his voice stern yet malleable. Geno's eyes widened at the other skeleton's request, and his body shook under the pressure. Yet as soon as he admitted his feelings, Geno immediately stopped trembling. "I... I love you too, Reaper." He replied quietly, a small, bashful smile spreading easily across his face. With a slow sigh he reached up to grab either side of the skeleton's face again, closing his eyes and leaning in to connect their mouths once again. The feeling was just as incredible the second time around, and a bolt of joy raced up his spine. He let one hand move down to land on the skeleton's shoulder, humming into the embrace as both of their souls beat in sync.

Reaper couldn't ever describe that amazing, breath catching feeling of pure accomplishment and satisfaction and just happiness and giddiness and joy that went into that kiss, pulling Geno as close as possible by his waist, arms holding him securely, and kissed him back as passionate as Geno, matching his enthusiasm. His eyes lights flickered off and his eyes closed. His soul was thumping against his chest almost painfully, but happiness overcame it, making him disregard the slight discomfort. Geno fucking loved him. Geno kissed him, AND told him he loved him in the span of about 10 minutes. He shivered slightly at Geno's cold, delicate hands on his cheekbones, but enjoyed the chill bone against his burning face. Thoughts raced through Reaper's head, and instead of focusing on the swirling tornado of things in his mind, he focused on Geno's scent, and feeling, and soul beat. He smelled faintly like a fireplace, with a touch of that smell when it's about to snow, and Geno's musk, it smelt so damn good. He basked in Geno's touch, absolutely smitten.

Geno moved a hand to the back of Reaper's neck, pulling him impossibly further into the kiss. His body jolted with joy as soon as he felt him kiss back, sneaking a smile into the embrace. Both his hands moved down to the monster's chest slowly, his fingers twitching reflexively against the bones underneath his cloak. Pulling away for just a moment he caught his breath, inhaling and exhaling shallowly. "I'm sorry if I'm moving too fast I just..." He muttered quietly, moving his head to kiss up the skeleton's jaw. "I'm sick of being scared. I.. I want to do this." Geno whispered, consenting indirectly and pulling back to view Reaper's face entirely. It was truly a sight to behold, and he truthfully could stare at him forever. "I want nothing more but you, Reaper." He said, his voice much more confident than earlier when he'd arrived. With that, he moved back down to him, tilting his head to get access to his neck and nip at it lightly, lapping his tongue over them. He knew that Reaper was alright with all of this so far, but he wanted to be sure that he wasn't going to do anything he might regret. Then again, he hoped he could control himself; he'd wanted this for a while now.

Reaper's breath hitched at Geno's light touches down his dark clothing. He almost whined when he pulled away, missing the kiss already, but as soon as he heard Geno speak he nodded ever so slightly, unable to use his words, dazed at Geno's confidence. Geno looked so... sure. And loving- but hot as fuck, at the same time. He sharply inhaled at Geno's small nip, moving to clutch at Geno's shoulders, a wave of pleasure running down his spine. Geno's tongue over the spot immediately after made his knees almost buckle, jolts of hot pleasure going down his entire body. "Ooh goDs-... fuckin' hell.." He groaned lowly, tilting his head more subconsciously, exposing more of his neck. "I'm gonna fuckin' fall over..." He mumbled, eyes half lidded at Geno's actions, low rumbles of pleasure purring in his chest. His hold on Geno's shoulders were the only thing really making him stay standing on his feet. Was this- going to go further? Based on the way Geno was talking, it did seem so. Reaper was getting turned on as well, the actions and lewd sounds of Geno's tongue going straight to his pelvis. Reaper felt like he could summon something at his increasingly sensitive crotch with the build up of pleasured magic at any second of Geno kept this up.

 

Geno had been too focused on making Reaper feel good, that he almost didn't hear him when he spoke. He could hear the slight rasp in his voice, noticing how it had lowered a few octaves. It was insanely hot, and only spurred Geno on even more. His body seemed to be making decisions that he was unsure he could make himself, mouth moving lower to give the same treatment to the monster's now exposed collarbones. As soon as he felt the skeleton stumble slightly, he knew he wasn't going to last very long on his feet. The steel grip that Reaper had on Geno's shoulders nearly tugged him down, and he could tell he was really doing a number on the skeleton. He didn't pull away to speak this time, only mumbled against the other's warm bones. "Then.. let's go somewhere else." He offered quietly, not wanting to seem like he was desperate for all of this. Of course he was, he wanted this more than anything, but he wanted to keep some part of him in check. "Maybe the couch or..." He trailed off moving back a bit to make eye contact with him. The welcoming irises that he'd saw earlier had turned to dark, lust-filled ones. "Your bed?" He suggested, voice going quiet at the simple sentence. He could feel the heat pulsing through his body, and he was sure that 

"My bedroom-" He breathed, voice husky. He pulled Geno off the counter, scooping him up bridal style in his arms. Holding him close to his chest, hoping he couldn't feel his madly thumping soul, he made his way to the staircase, going up the steps carefully as to not stumble. Was this Geno's first time? He seemed so eager to please him, Reaper could hardly stop himself from gasping before when Geno had first even put his teeth against his neck. Reaper reached the top of the stairs, giving Geno a moment to take in the surroundings, so he wouldn't get overwhelmed with new stuff. The walls were navy blue, the floor a light wood. "Guest room, bathroom, empty storage closet thing, my room.." He said, pointing to each dark wooden door as he said them. As he had said before, the guest room was directly next to his room, with the bathroom across from his room and the storage room across from the guest room. He briefly wondered if Geno would want to share a room, but left the thought as he pushed open his door with a hip, bringing Geno in and letting the door close with a click. His bedroom consisted of a large, black canopy bed, sheer curtains draping down around the bed, all of them tied back. There was a wardrobe and a mirror, as well as a few paintings, and a flat screen TV hung on the wall. Reaper walked to the bed, placing Geno down gently, and went to the heavily curtained window, pulling the curtains over the window, for privacy. "Do you-.. want the canopy down?" He asked, referring to the tied back curtains of the bed. He fumbled with a light switch, dimming the lights.

The following few minutes it took to get to Reaper's room was a blur, Geno's mind barely grabbing any of the information that the monster provided about the rest of the house. What was really surging through his head was the situation at hand. What if something went horribly wrong, or he didn't know what to do? It seemed his instincts would help him out a bit, but he couldn't count on them so much. He didn't have any previous experience on this. His thoughts were shaken away as he felt Reaper set him down on the decently sized bed, watching as he closed the windows. This was really happening, and he couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. He blinked a few times, getting used to his surroundings and glancing around the room. Everything in it matched the monster perfectly, from the color of the walls to the way it was set up. It was too good. He looked over at the skeleton as he addressed him, moving his gaze to the sheer canopy that was tied back. Geno nodded once, looking back at him shyly. "Yeah, s-sure." He said, his words coming out choppy and quiet all over again. He moved himself up the bed slightly, stopping about halfway through. "Reaper, I-I've never..." He let his voice fade off, balling the sheets in his fists and looking away. He hoped he understood, because he really didn't want to elaborate.

Reaper went to each side of the bed, untying the drapes, letting them fall gracefully to cover the sides. He crawled onto the bed through the middle of the curtains, looking back to tug them completely closed. They were a sheer transparent black, but it did give the large bed a more romantic and cozy feel. The bed seemed a bit like a warm, soft tent. Reaper tilted his head slightly, sitting cross legged on the soft comforter. "Never... had sex..?" He asked, chuckling a bit. "And you think I have? I'm the God of Death, I kill things by touching them." He took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "I'm so fucking nervous, haha.." He rubbed the back of his neck, grinning sheepishly. "We don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with, obviously. We could just.. make out, if you don't wanna.." He trailed off, playing with the hem of his cloak. The bed had soft looking, plush pillows at the head of the bed, with a few throw blankets drapped across the end of the bed, and a large comforter and blanket spread across the bed, underneath everything else. Reaper remembered about the lights, turning on a dim string of lights along the top of the canopy poles. The lights cast shadows on the monsters, lighting the bed up slightly in the very dimly lit room.

Geno watched the curtains fall on either side of the bed, his gaze shifting between them as they settled. They looked absolutely beautiful, and the way it slightly dimmed the bed made things even more intense. He watched as Reaper crawled onto the soft surface, a wave of chills running through his body at his very appearance. The monster looked flustered and needy, yet at the same time, his entire being radiated a sense of security and closeness. A small laugh rumbled from his throat, and he looked at the other nervously. "Yeah, that." He muttered, taken aback at the new information. He'd honestly thought that Reaper had done this before, considering how outgoing he was compared to him. But he guessed he was wrong. "You... you really haven't done this before?" Geno asked in clarification, more trying to convince himself rather than ask a valid question. He shook his head stubbornly, glancing up at the skeleton with gentle eyes. "I.. I want to do this I just.." He mumbled, looking down at Reaper's hand and taking hold of it comfortingly. He intertwined their fingers together, smiling softly. "Can we just.. start off slow?" He asked, wanting to take his time with him and get to feel every aspect of his body. He wanted to feel the bones underneath that long cloak, and have the other monster's heat radiate off of him. He wanted this to be perfect. And with the lights that gave them a proper view of each other, he knew that it would be.

Reaper nodded, smiling slightly at him, eyes flickering to their hands before back to Geno's face. He brought Geno's hand up to his face, kissing it gently, eyes gazing at him half lidded and trustful. "Mm. Of course... " He murmured softly against Geno's chilled hand. He dropped the hand, scooting a bit closer to Geno, moving easily on the smooth covers. He put his hands underneath Geno's arms, and easily lifted him up and onto his lap, legs on either side of Reaper's waist. "That's better..." He said softly, grinning. Geno looked so good, in his house, on his bed, in his arms. The lights cast soft shadows on Geno's figure, showing off where some bones stuck out. Reaper felt too hot, his arousal pressing against his boxers almost uncomfortably, almost unseen through his cloak. He put a hand on the small of Geno's back, leaning in to kiss his forehead, then where his nose would be if he had one, and finally his mouth, closing his eyes. He was making sure to be taking things slow and calm, giving Geno lots of time to react and respond, taking note of things like how he crinkled his nose slightly in surprise when he kissed it, or how he seemed to like being picked up. Their chests were so close to touching, Reaper swore he could feel Geno's soul beat.

Geno felt a loss of warmth as soon as Reaper let go of his hand, the feeling only intensified as he was carefully moved to his lap. He blushed softly at the gesture, meeting the other monster's eyes and instantly feeling at ease. His body felt like it was on fire near the skeleton, and he wasn't sure how long he could stand it. But he knew that Reaper would help him ease into things, and eventually, make the burning sensation disappear. Flinching in surprise as the monster's gentle kisses landed on his face, he chuckled slightly at the feeling and moved his hands to the other's hips. He was going to say something beforehand, but was cut off as his mouth was occupied. The feeling from earlier had revisited the both of them, and it felt like he was kissing him for the first time all over again. He let his eyes flutter shut and hummed into the embrace, moving one hand to the back his neck. Who knew this would happen now, especially at Reaper's Christmas party? It was like they were expressing their hidden love for each other after keeping it a secret for what felt like centuries. He pushed his chest flush against Reaper's, grinding his hips subconsciously as he did so. The feeling made their souls beat harshly, almost connecting as one for a moment. Not only that, but his body seemed to be set aflame even more so.

Reaper's soul practically pounded in anticipation and pleasure. He groaned deeply into the kiss at Geno's hip movements, his mouth opening slightly. "Mm- mngh..~" He had never felt anything as intimate and close as he did now, with Geno. Due to the Geno's scar, he was slightly concerned it was hurting him to have their chests pressed together, but the thought was swept away with rising concerns of his now obvious erection. His body was trembling slightly, his hands sliding down to Geno's hips, urging on and encouraging the rocking of his crotch against Reaper's. The touch of Geno's hands on his hips were so gentle, so intimate and they stayed slightly cold no matter how hot he got. He wanted those hands to... countless inticing ideas flooded his mind, but he would let the night take them away into what was promising to be pleasurable. Already, he wanted Geno so bad, his body aching for more of his touch, for more of Geno's tongue and mouth and hands and body. Even Geno's hand on his neck made him shudder in need, but he knew to take things slow, he didn't want to rush this, or make it be over too quickly. Waves of shocking heat continued to run down his body to pool in his gut.

Geno had nearly forgotten about the permanent injury spreading across his chest, but the pressure against Reaper's strangely didn't seem to hurt him. He was thankful for this, meaning he could move himself closer to the monster without pulling away from him. He started to gyrate his hips against the other skeleton's needily, his own magic starting to accumulate in his crotch area. Several whimpers began to arise from his throat as the waves of pleasure racked though him, and he gritted his teeth to try and silence himself. His eyes had darkened considerably since they'd started, pooling with lust along with the rest of his body. "R-Reaper, fuck..." He whined into the kiss, suddenly letting his tongue ease into the other's mouth slowly. It seemed he almost couldn't hold himself back, but he allowed some space for Reaper to stop him if he needed to. Their tongues glided together easily, and Geno's frisky fingers massaged gentle circles into the crevices of the monster's hips. "S-stars, I love you so much." He said suddenly, the words hardly above a whisper. "I love you, I love you..." The monster repeated a bit louder this time, sounding like he was on the verge of tears again. But not one fell, instead, his magic was racing furiously through his body, begging for more. The feeling made his fingers curl. "More, p-please." He begged, not caring how desperate he sounded now.

Reaper groaned into the kiss as Geno slipped his tongue into his mouth. "Hh- h MhhHmH~" He hardly managed to pull back, breaking the kiss to catch his breath and respond. The monster's words could barely come, his voice catching slightly. "I love you too-" He managed to say, breathily. Geno sounded so.. sincere, and passionate, and.. tearfull? He wasn't crying though, so that was a good thing. "I love you so much... I feel like we're soul mates- meant to be, I've been aching to talk to you for months... but I feel like I know you already." He exhaled slowly, trying to calm his urge to push Geno's flushed frame down and take him on the spot. "If you're sure you want this.. then.." He put his mouth close to where Geno's ear would be if he had one. "Geno- I want to make you feel good- so... hows about I just try my best~?" He said lowly, quietly. His voice was noticeably husky, and deeper, and seductive. Running his hands down Geno's sides, he shifted him off of his lap, pushing him back slightly, being gentle. After making sure Geno was comfortable, with a pillow under his head, blankets fluffed up around him, he began taking off his cloak slowly, avoiding Geno's lustful eyes. He tugged it off, leaving him in his dark grey boxers and a thin black tank top, feeling exposed and pretty ugly. "I look fucking gross- but I'm too hot in that..." He mumbled, looking down at himself.

Geno could almost cry at Reaper's caring words, a wide smile spreading across his face as he spoke. Just hearing the monster confess his feelings to him, it was the single most best feeling he'd felt in forever. Besides of course, being in bed with him and feeling the things that only he could make him endure. He tensed up as he watched the other lean into him, chills as powerful as treacherous ocean waves rolling through his body as he heard his quiet voice. After a moment of silence to think, he nodded in agreement, almost excitedly. "Y-yes I'm sure, just please-" he cut off, mouth snapping shut as another wave of shivers ran through his body at the sound of Reaper's voice. Stars, just that could send him easily over the edge. He looked so full of lust, almost like an animal stalking it's prey. It was undeniably sexy. He let the skeleton push him down onto the surplus of pillows, breathing steady. As soon as Reaper removed his cloak though, he couldn't look away. His body was incredible, the way the thin shirt shaped his bones, and how perfectly his flushed expression matched the magic that flowed angrily through him. Geno couldn't help but reach out and put either hand on his chest, feeling the stern bones that hid underneath the tank top. "You... you're fucking perfect." He mumbled subconsciously, looking up at him with wide, surprised eyes.

Reaper flushed deeper, chuckling awkwardly as he shook his head ever so slightly. "Heh, I ain't. You on the other hand..." He took Geno's delicate hands from his broad chest, kissing the back of each one softly, before setting them down, leaning down close to Geno again so he didn't have to do much to be heard. "You look so damn hot..~" He purred out lowly, quietly. He slid his hands smoothly down Geno's sides while straddling the flushed monster. "You look like a princess.. you're so pretty.." He added lovingly, barely a whisper. It felt wrong to talk loud, the quiet, cozy and intimate atmosphere begging to be kept.. at least until he couldn't handle Geno being quiet. Just the meager whimpers and shivers made jolts of heat run down his spine in pleasurable and unbearable teasing. He did look pretty, spread out on the large bed, flushed, needy, pressed against the ridiculous amount of pillows and thick blankets. When his hands reached the bottom of his torso, Reaper slid his hands underneath the hem of the white sweater, barely dancing his fingertips against Geno's spine.

Geno felt somewhat proud for making Reaper blush for the millionth time, proving he had a lasting effect on the monster. He didn't try to argue with him about his appearance though, knowing that he'd lose. It was his turn to blush when he felt the skeleton grab both his hands, watching him place featherlight kisses on either one sweetly. He shook his head at the compliment, refusing to agree with him. "I... I'm not-" He cut himself off again, body welcoming his touch faster than he could process. It seemed he still wasn't used to the monster's nimble hands, even though they couldn't keep them off each other. Geno let his hands move to either side of his head, grabbing handfuls of the pillows to keep himself from stopping the other. He wanted to feel Reaper's hands all over him, and didn't want this to end. It almost felt like a dream or distant memory, it was pure heaven. His voice refused to work as he felt the hands travel lower, his own hips wanting to buck up on their own, but failing since the monster kept him down. He let out a small moan of surprise as a hand ghosted his spine, not expecting the action at all. His hand flew over to cover his mouth and the series of whines that followed. He didn't realized that he was this sensitive around the other. Unaware that he'd shut his eyes, he opened them slowly to look at Reaper, seeing that he'd been staring at him the entire time.

Reaper could feel Geno's hips twitch under him, feel his soul beat, feel Geno's magic just beginning to form under his clothes. He couldn't take his half lidded, loving eyes from Geno, his reactions simply hypnotic. Those whines- that moan, it made him shudder. He made Geno make those sounds. Those were- Geno was all his. Reaper wanted to hear more of him, and started rocking his hips back and forth against Geno's crotch, breath going less regular, usually him breathing in or out sharply, when their crotches brushed or rubbed against each other. His own magic had formed what seemed ages ago, but was just a few minutes before, the constant touch and teasing only making him more and more desperate for Geno. "GenNnNooO-" He moaned quietly, his head being thrown back slightly in sheer pleasure, steadily grinding against him. Reaper had his hands grazing Geno's spine as well, bent on pleasuring Geno enough to hear more of his tantalizing noises. The slightly swaying drapes and lights added to the vibe. They were on their street, in Reaper's house, in Reaper's bedroom, on Reaper's bed, and no one else knew anything about them or what they were doing, it was for the two skeletons eyes only. It was just for the two of them... alone, hidden from the world. It was so peaceful, so safe feeling, so trusting.

Geno's body jolted as Reaper began to grind steadily against him, his breathing picking up as those same waves of pleasure ran through the both of them. "Y-yes, fuck R-Reaper please..." He groaned, chanting the other skeleton's name like it was the only word in his vocabulary. His magic formed quicker beneath the monster, pushing up against his shorts uncomfortably and making the feeling get more extreme. He'd never used his magic like this before, more or less used magic at all. There's a first time for everything, he guessed. His own name on Reaper's tongue was absolute euphoria, something he didn't know he needed to continuously hear until now. Hands on his spine again brought him back to the moment, and he arched his back slightly in enjoyment, moans and whines predictively following suit as his eyes shut again. "A-ah! Fuck, ngh.." More nosies poured from him, and he let one hand move up to cover half of his blushed crimson face in slight embarrassment. "I'm s-sorry, I c-can't help it. S-shit." He cursed outwardly, using his other hand to move and grip at the other's hip to attempt to steady himself. As much as he wanted to, he was afraid of removing his oversized shirt. More because he didn't want to scare away Reaper at the sight of his giant, awful scar that served as a horrible memory.

Reaper, hearing Geno saying his name, made his soul flutter intensely right away, a new feeling of protectivness and pride filling him. "You're... ngh-... mine, Geno...~" He managed to pant out, speeding up his movements somewhat. His head was tilted up, eyes half lidded, his eyelights shaped like hearts. He was drooling heavily as well, absolutely lost in pure white pleasure. "Geno, don't fucking-- hahH- apologize..- I fucking love it-~" He took the hand Geno had put on his hip, pressing it and holding it against his bulge through the fabric of his boxers, clearly desperate for closer contact, grunting slightly as he started thrusting his hips against Geno's hand instinctively, needily, eyes fluttering closed as he pleasured himself for a second, but slowed after a moment though, toning in down to gentle, rhythmic rocking, trying, barely succeeding, to take it as slow as he was going before. He could hardly believe they were doing this, hardly believe that Geno was interested in him, that he loved him. He leaned down to kiss at the underside of his jaw, murmuring; "I love you..." against the bone, taking the edge of Geno's shirt and starting to tug it up to take it off of him.

Geno nodded obediently, gritting his teeth as the pressure on his erection grew. "I-I'm all yours R-Reaper, fucking s-shit." He called out, hardly able to hold back his curses and stuttering voice. The sight of Reaper had Geno's soul pulsing harshly against his ribcage, and he dropped the hand hiding his face to get a better view. The way his eyes were slightly glazed, how immersed in lust he appeared, the way he took control of the situation, and.. was he.. drooling? It made Geno groan aloud that he was the reason he looked like this. If he could've, he would've been more than proud of himself. But the feeling of Reaper's hand on his for a second made him look down at their hips, almost freezing entirely as his hand was settled on the other monster's obvious bulge, his breaths only deepening at the feeling. Using whatever confidence he had left he squeezed the tent through his shorts, letting his fingers rub across it continuously. He wasn't going to lie to himself, Reaper felt incredible. He'd never thought about what he might be like down there size wise, but he definitely wasn't disappointed. He continued his rubbing even as the skeleton got closer, tilting his head in invitation as he scattered a few kisses up his jaw. As he was about to reply the four magical words, his eyes snapped wide open immediately. "W-wait! Don't!" He panicked, his hands flying up to hold the other's and stop him from raising his shirt any higher. If there was anything he was self-conscious about Reaper seeing, it was the slash across his chest. It would ruin everything. "Please... don't look at it.." He mumbled, not realizing tears had formed in his sockets until he felt warm liquid stream down his cheekbones.

Reaper bucked into Geno's hand at his squeezing, the rubbing making his eyes roll back slightly as he moaned. "Hng- AaHAh~ GenO..!" As he kissed needily at his jaw, he was startled by Geno's panic, and at Geno's quick hands coming to grab his hands, stopping him from even bringing the shirt even past his first row of ribs. He took his hands back, releasing the shirt, sitting back slightly to give him room. "God- 'm sorry- shit- I didn't mean to take it too f- ... are you-.. Geno? Fuck- ... Don't cry-" He leaned back towards him, and wiped tears from Geno's face with his thumb, his face concerned, eyebrows knitted together in worry. "We don't have to do this- we can watch a movie or something... I'm so sorry." He offered the suggestion, trying not to show his disappointment or guilt. What did he do wrong? He shouldn't have grabbed Geno's hand- or... wait, don't look at it? Don't look at what..? His... oh. Geno's scar, of course he'd be self conscious about that. "Your... scar..?" He asked, looking absolutely unphased. "I ain't gonna up and kick you out of my bed if you have a scar, Geno. It won't bother me- I'll be gentle.." Reaper said soothingly, kissing his forehead softly. "Promise. Ya still don't have to do this, it's never too late to back up and stop." He reassured.

Geno took several deep, shaky breaths, trying to calm himself and his now trembling body. He hated that he was terrified to let go, to be completely at ease with everything. But he couldn't bring himself to do that just yet. He flinched at Reaper's hand on his face, his fear seeming to get the best of him. But he leaned his head into the monsters touch, bringing his own hand up to hold it gingerly. "I'm s-sorry, I-I'm so s-sorry." He apologized repeatedly, using his free hand to wipe away any excess tears that Reaper couldn't get. He was enjoying everything that was happening and for once, everything felt perfect. But of course his insecurities had to get in the way right now. He heard the monster offer some alternatives to this and he appreciated his concern, but he shook his head stubbornly. "N-no I want this, Reaper. I r-really do. None of this is y-your fault." He stammered as the tears began to subdue, trying to get his act back together. Slowly, he nodded his head as Reaper assumed correctly. "I've never shown anyone, and I k-know you won't shame me for it but.. it's just hard to do that. The memories..." He trailed off, sniffling slightly and letting his gaze meet the other's. "I trust you, Reaper but please.. please be gentle." Geno begged, knowing that the monster would, but it calmed him if he enunciated it himself. "I.. I won't stop you." He promised, taking a deep breath and putting on a brave face as he held one of Reaper's hands for comfort.

Reaper shook his head, holding onto Geno's hand securely with both of his larger, warmer ones. "Geno, please, I understand if it's a trigger, I'm not going to make you do something to... bring up memories, or make you more upset." He was studying Geno's face carefully, helping wipe away the tears. "Take deep breaths with me, okay? In.... and out..... in..... and out.... yeah, just like that. You're okay, Geno, you're alright..." He rubbed Geno's shoulder soothingly, keeping his voice soft and quiet, trying his best to calm him down. "You could even keep your shirt on, but it might. .. get.. messy.." Reaper added with sheepish grin. "But really, just tell me anything I can do to make this more comfortable. . We could turn off the lights, or go under the blankets, if you really don't feel good about me seeing it- or you seeing it. What can I do to make this better..?" He wanted to make everything as comfortable and safe as possible. "I'm. .. all yours. Got it? Nothing you could ever do could change that. I really love you, and every part of you. Promise." He reassured, rubbing gentle circles into the back of Geno's hand with his thumb.

 

Geno sighed shakily as he tried to calm down, shaking his head with closed eyes. "I know, I just.. need a minute." He mumbled, feeling somewhat awful for chickening out when things were just getting good. Following Reaper's instructions, he inhaled and exhaled slowly alongside him. It helped him ease up a bit, and his body had now stopped trembling. He was surprised at how gentle Reaper was being now, considering his lustful state earlier. Geno honestly thought it would take a lot more to snap him out of that. He shook his head again. "N-no, I want you to see it. I don't want to be scared anymore. So please..." He grabbed either one of Reaper's hands, placing a light kiss on the both of them before sliding them back down to the hem of his own shirt. "I need to do this. I know the memories that this brings along, but... maybe a good one could come out of it. Right now, with you." He offered a small smile, hands trembling ever so slightly. No matter how doubtful he seemed, Geno wanted to get over this. He'd been afraid of that scar for so damn long, and it was time to turn it into something he treasured, not loathed. "Everything is perfect. You don't need to change anything. I just... freaked out for a minute." He chuckled slightly, wondering if a blindfold would ease his nerves. But he decided against it, letting go of Reaper's hands and moving his own to the skeleton's face, rubbing a thumb over his cheek. "I'm all yours." He repeated lovingly, somewhat in a daze. The sweet words could make him cry all over again. "I love you so damn much."

Reaper took deep, slow breaths that Geno could easily follow, calming the trembling monster down. It helped calm him down too, but didn't stop the slight fidgeting he did against the bed. It was hard to get out of that delightful rhythm he had going. Geno said he needed a minute, so he was surprised when he had his hands taken, kissed, which resulted in a more flustered Reaper, and put at the bottom of Geno's shirt. He rubbed the fabric between his fingers, looking up to Geno as he proclaimed his love yet again. He could never get tired of that... "I love you too, okay? I'm gonna move now.." He inhaled and shifted position while exhaling to keep his motions fluid and easy to predict and follow and adapt to for Geno, still trying to keep him calm. Pushing him back more on the pillows, so he was slightly more propped up, Reaper put a hand on either side of Geno's shoulders, the same with his knees on either side of Geno's hips, looming over him, slowly introducing the intimacy back into the atmosphere, not wanting Geno to get scared. "I hope this is okay- tell me if I need to slow down- okay?" He asked, looking back up to his eyes. He lifted the shirt up and over Geno's head, tossing it to the floor off the bed. His eyes trailed down Geno's cracked, scarred chest with nothing less then adoration. "You're.. gorgeous..." He said softly, reveling at Geno's shirtless figure. He also slipped his thumbs under the waisteband on his shorts, pulling then down and off to leave him in his boxers, bulge now as apparent as Reaper's. To be fair, he tugged off his own tank top and dropped it off the bed to join the Geno's shirt on the floor. His chest was slightly sheen from sweat, his soul visible slightly through his ribs. He leaned down to kiss each of Geno's collar bones, letting his tongue glide his way up Geno's neck, leaving a trail of tinted saliva. He kissed at his new position at Geno's lower neck, sucking slightly as he started to grind gently on Geno, the mostly naked (apart from boxers) monsters easing back into a rhythm. His hands were keeping him up on either side of Geno, his thighs spread widely as he grinded against him for the closest contact possible at the moment. Between gentle groans, he repeated Geno's name over and over, barely a whisper, murmuring against Geno's neck.

Geno trembled as he felt Reaper's hands on his lower shirt, his soul racing with anticipation. It was as if time was moving slower and the big reveal was being dragged on, because his hands were so close to stopping him all over again as the skeleton shifted around. But he kept them in place, gritting his teeth as the monster tugged it off of him and tossed it away. He shivered visibly at the sudden exposure that he felt, watching Reaper carefully for any negative reaction. His eyes went wide at the sudden compliment, and he blushed deeply, looking away from him sheepishly. "I'm not..." He murmured, moving his gaze to look at the scar himself. It looked the same as always; long, deep, painful. Although, he felt no pain. He didn't have time to deny further among feeling his shorts pulled down completely. The bulge in his boxers pushed tightly against the fabric, making Geno shift uncomfortably against Reaper. His eyes were glued to the monster's body as he removed his shirt, hands wanting nothing more than to roam the new area of bones. But his thought was interrupted as Reaper leaned into him, a small gasp escaping his mouth at the warm feeling of the monster's tongue enveloping his upper body. "R-Reaper.. mmgh." He whined aloud, hips bucking up in response to the pressure. They continued to push up on him as Reaper grinded against him, harsher now that they were getting more attention. "Y-yes.. oh f-fuck." The consistent babble of his name coming from the skeleton against his neck made his arousal worsen, soul glowing brightly in his chest. He was glad he decided to do this after his little breakdown earlier; he knew Reaper would help him out. His nimble hands moved up to the other's back, one of them trailing down to grab at his hip. He dug his nails subconsciously into Reaper's back with one hand, dragging them down slowly as the pleasure increased. His other hand moved to the front of his hip, groping the monster's bulge like they'd done earlier.

Reaper's grinding got desperate and harder, wanting to go further- but not sure if Geno was ready, so he continued his rough movements against Geno. Every time he rolled his hips a jolt of white hot pleasure coursed through his bones, sending chills and shivers through his body. Even their boxers seemed like too much clothing for Reaper's taste. Geno's nails digging into his back, scratching down unbearably slow, made him moan out. "Hng- GeNo~ GenO- AhhaH..." The immediate hand on his flush arousal through the fabric of his boxers making him let out another moan, this one choked and louder. "ShiiT- ooOhH go-Ds~ GEno..~" He literally couldn't take it, his erection painful and uncomfortable against Geno's hand through the fabric. "Geno- fuck- pleasE~ do somethinG- I need you so bad...~" He panted out, rutting against Geno's hand harshly, drooling, eyes half lidded and glazed over with pure love and pleasure. "You're so- nghH- hooot..." He groaned, burying his face in the crook of Geno's neck, gritting his teeth as he grunted softly, thrusting against Geno's hand, wanting more and more of his chill touch. He really hoped the neighbors wouldn't be able to hear them- but it was Christmas Eve afternoon, many people were out and about, or visiting family, or something that isn't what they were doing. Reaper knew he was getting loud, but he really didn't care, and anyone who cared enough to notice any noises could connect the dots that Geno wasn't home, but at Reaper's house. It would be embarrassing if someone brought it up, but no one would dare try and shame the fucking God of Death, and definitely not Geno if Reaper had any say in it. He would gladly "accidentally" reap someone who tried anything with Geno.

Geno knew that Reaper was holding back immensely for his sake, but he needed more. He needed more than just grinding, more than the shallow kisses on his neck. He wanted to scream with pleasure, making sure everyone heard and knew that he belonged to Reaper. He had no shame. The continuous noises coming from the other were pure ecstasy, and he was curious whether he could make more, maybe even louder. He moved the hand that was slowly groping Reaper, looping two fingers onto the hem of his boxers and easily exposing his length. Moving slow so the monster could comprehend what he was doing he wrapped his fingers around the appendage, flicking his wrist experimentally, whining at the feeling of him basically rutting into his hand. His own member twitched at the new pleasure, and he pushed his hips up forcefully, obviously begging to be touched. "R-Reaper, fuck.. please. I know you're t-trying to be careful- but.." He panted with closed eyes, gritting his teeth as he moved his hand quicker against Reaper. He felt so damn good in his touch, the noises and feeling almost addicting. "I can't take much more. Stars p-please touch me." Geno begged innocently, almost sounding like a small child. His other hand moved from Reaper's burning back to his shoulder, knowing he'd made long, deep marks and bruises on the bone. He pushed him back slightly so he could see his flustered face, noticing how dark his blush had gotten and the way his eyes were far beyond glazed. The lust had truly taken over his body, and he wondered if he looked the same way. After the little observation he cupped Reaper's cheek, pulling him into a quick, desperate kiss as he muffled the noises he made. He ran a finger across the head of the other's member, whimpering at the way his body jolted when he did so.

Reapet didn't expect Geno to pull off his boxers, a surprised, playful look forming across his face at Geno's eager touch. He let out a deep groan against Geno's neck, mumbling out various lewd responses. Thrusting into Geno's hand instinctively, as if it was Geno himself, Reaper let out a shuddered moan. What Geno could do to him with just a few touches was incredible- he wanted Geno to feel how he did... And now that Geno said he wanted it, Reaper had no reason to hold back. His voice was practically begging, it sounded so lostGeno pushed on his shoulder slightly, so he backed up enough to gaze at Geno lustfully. He was drooling, flushed, squirming, quite a sight to behold. As Geno pressed his teeth against Reaper's teeth in a kiss, Reaper slid off Geno's boxers, his erection springing free from its confinement finally. Opening his mouth to gasp at Geno's finger across his tip, he took the opportunity to flick his tongue across Geno's teeth. Reaper wrapped a hand around the shivering skeleton's length, pumping it slowly up and down. He could hardly believe he got this far, and his soul was thumping against his chest unbelievable so, heat constantly swirling in his gut, hot touches of Geno as he strokes him unbearable. He broke the kiss to catch his breath, looking to Geno with glazed over, needy eyes. "Can I... Geno- let me fuck you, please, I need you right now... not just touching- I wanna be inside you..." He asked breathily, blushing even more heavily at his own embarrassing request, still slowly thrusting in and out of Geno's hand, grunting slightly, breathing heavy.

Geno let out a loud, shaky moan as he felt Reaper wrap his nimble fingers around his own length, too focused on the heated kiss to realize that the other skeleton's hand had moved to do so. His body began to tremble again at the intensified pleasure, and he almost didn't hear the monster again when he spoke. Nodding his head quickly, he didn't deny it once. He needed to feel Reaper, needed to get rid of the heat that singed their bodies. As soon as Reaper pulled away from the kiss, he panted heavily, somewhat catching his breath before he spoke. "P-please, please do. Do w-whatever you want to me, Reaper. I w-want this as much as you do. Please, p-please, please..." He continued begging, kissing a needy, sloppy trail down the other's neck desperately. He knew that the monster would listen to him either way, but he felt the gesture was needed. "I trust you, so p-please...make me f-feel good, death." He whined, the new little nickname coming purely from the lust and adrenaline rushing through his body. His grip on Reaper's length had loosed considerably, and he let go hesitantly, allowing the other to freely do what he wanted with him. Never did he think he'd be here, sprawled out this close to Reaper, letting his body tell him what to do. Imagine if he'd never answered the door for him, or if Reaper never came to his house in the first place. He wouldn't have talked to him, or kissed him under the mistletoe, and he definitely wouldn't be here. None of this would have ever happened if Geno hadn't took a leap of faith. Now he'd agreed to move in with him, and they were closer than ever. It was incredible how big of an impact these little decisions could have on everything.

Reaper bit his lip at Geno's wet kisses down his neck, exhaling shakily. Geno was pleading for him to fuck him- Geno, his neighbor, now housemate, someone he's fawned over through a damn window, was here, on his bed, begging for him. Geno trusted him, loved him, it was unreal. To think, only hours ago was their first real interaction. He would talk to Geno about it later, not patient enough right now to mention it, but he was pretty sure this was what the term.., soulmates.. really meant. Immediate connection, immediate... love. Hearing Geno's begging, he felt the need to remind him he was gonna help him out- but also telling him more subtly that he was gonna take care of him in general. "Geno- I'm gonna take good care of you.. make you feel good, yeah? I got you, I got you.." He murmured, lining himself up with Geno's entrance, moving his hands to hold Geno's hips gently. "This- might hurt-..." He added, sending him an apologetic glance. The thing about Geno getting sore would be him limping, but Reaper liked carrying him around, so it didn't seem that bad. He would probably even be proud of himself for it, as awful as it sounds. "I love you so damn much, okay? Tell me of you need me to stop, or slow down, or... speed up~" He said, deepening his voice seductively at the end. He brought his head down to pepper kisses on Geno's forehead to distract him from the slight pain that was bound to come. He pressed gently into Geno, easing into him, barely containing his own moans at the white hot heat and pleasure surrounding him, going slow and steady into him for the first time. "OoH-- shhhhiittt~ Geno, you're so- nghH- tight..~" He hissed out, breath catching in his throat.

Geno kept his eyes on Reaper as he spoke, feeling a bit nervous about all this. Of course he had the right to be scared, but he kept a brave face on. He didn't stop the monster from preparing himself, instead, he kept his breathing shallow, nodding slowly at his words. His hips shifted around as he saw Reaper line himself up, and he balled his hands into fists. "I'll be alright, just p-please start slow." He requested, blushing darkly at his seductive tone. His arms moved to wrap loosely around Reaper's neck as he leaned closer to him, his eyes closed to savor the gentle kisses. The sudden pressure in his rear had him yelping in surprise, the feeling completely new to him. He knew it would definitely take some time to get used to, and he gritted his teeth painfully. Pinpricks of tears spotted his sockets through his shut eyes, Geno being unable to control the pain. He convinced himself that it would eventually get better, he just had to try and get through it. "F-fuck... R-Reaper, it hurts.." he whined quietly, taking deep breaths to calm himself. As soon as he did though, he nodded once to signal to Reaper that he was alright. "K-keep going, please. I can take it." He whispered, the tears now starting to run down his cheeks. When this started, he didn't expect to be such a crybaby. But he couldn't help it, his body had never felt anything close to things like this. His legs wrapped around Reaper's hips, pushing him further into him. "S-stars, you're s-so big, Reaper." He whimpered, opening his eyes and using one hand to wipe away a few stray tears.

Reaper wrapped his arms around Geno's chest, rubbing his back soothingly, cooing praise in his ear. "Ah, I'm sorry- you're doing so well.." He murmured, still pushing himself in slowly. Geno felt so freaking good around him, he was so tight. His breath hitched softly at Geno's legs wrapping around him, making him slide in more, he was almost fully in. He wiped tears from Geno's face, kissing his cheeks, going slow, until he was finally fully hilted. The heat pulsing around him was so pleasurable, and Reaper found himself drooling just at the still position he was in. "God- you feel so gooD...~" He whispered, breathing hotly against Geno's neck. "Tell me when it's okay to move.. just relax your body, it'll make it stop hurting.." He said softly. He perked up slightly at Geno's words, chuckling slightly, kissing away some tears. "Hah, am I? Am I too big for you~? I thought you said you could handle it." He teased, a playful smirk on his flushed face, squirming slightly as his desire to move grows. His hands rub gentle circles into Geno's shoulders, trying to get him to relax.

Geno continued to watch his breaths as he was pulled against Reaper, gritting his teeth together again as he felt him move some more. He felt so incredibly full, so stretched out and dirty for wanting this. But with the gentle hand on his back and the compliments flowing, he knew that it was going to be alright. After all, this was Reaper pleasuring him, nothing could go wrong with his care and direction. He felt the monster's fingers wipe more tears from his face, smiling slightly at the kind gesture. As soon as he was completely filled, Geno let go of a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding, panting slightly. Beads of sweat were scattered across his face and body, and he nodded quickly. The warm breath against his neck sent a wave of shivers through his body, making him squeeze around the monster's length unconsciously. "I-I'm trying.. oh, s-stars Death..." Geno whined, getting used to the nickname. He took a few more deep breaths, letting his tense body ease up around Reaper. His body sank slightly into the bed as he let go, breathing a bit easier now. He blushed at the other monster's teasing, face going dark as he looked away in slight embarrassment. "...f-fuck off. I can and I will handle all of you." He muttered, the steady thumping of their souls filling the empty room. "You can go ahead and m-move, I think I'm okay n-now." He said quietly, letting go of the sheets he'd been holding on to for dear life.

Reaper was starting to really, really like the nickname, especially when it was said in such a.. pleasured tone. He felt satisfied with his teasing, kissing Geno's cheek again, amused, purring against him at the squeeze. It was so easy to get Geno to blush, even when they were both naked in his bed, the naked part didn't seem to fluster him, it was the teasing. Reaper kept that in mind, to tease him more often. He liked seeing Geno blush. He felt Geno start to relax himself around Reaper's length, seeing him ease down into the fluffy blankets. He was snapped back into reality when Geno said he could move, having been lost in staring at Geno's body. He felt relieved... he really needed this. "Oh thank god- tell me if I need to slow down, or you need a break... safe word is..." He thought for a second, looking around them. "Curtain. If I get carried away and don't stop if you say stop, say curtain. Or slap me. Either one, haha..." He was mostly joking. He didn't think they even needed a safe word- but it was just in case. He trusted Geno to tell him if he was going too rough or fast- but he didn't quite trust himself on staying gentle. Sliding his hands down to hold Geno's hips, he pulled out of Geno halfway, giving him a second before he gently thrust back into him, moving slow, getting him used to his steady, gentle movements, groaning as he built up a continuous rhythm.

Geno watched Reaper lovingly, listening to his instructions carefully. He nodded at the mention of a safe word, somewhat worried that he might not listen to him if things got too rough. Then again, he could always smack him like he said, that wouldn't be so bad, would it? He really didn't want to hurt him, but he supposed he might have to if he felt uncomfortable. "Curtain. Got it." He repeated in agreement, actually becoming a bit excited. This was really happening, he'd been denying that this was real since they started, but the pain easily confirmed his thoughts. This wasn't a dream. It was reality, and he was going to enjoy every second of this. He felt hands move down to his hips suddenly, and he tried his best not to tense up at the touch. As soon as Reaper pulled out slightly he shut his eyes and gritted his teeth, bracing for more pain. Yet as the monster thrusted back into him he cried out through his teeth, pleasure rushing through his body all over again. He tried to stay quiet as Reaper got accustomed to this, but the moans and whimpers coming out of Geno refused to stay quiet. "A-ah! Death, d-death yes- y-yes you feel so g-good. F-fuck Reaper." He babbled, his hands on either side of his head. They'd just started and Geno was already a mess. He'd hate to see what he would become if Reaper lost his inhibitions and started speeding up. Surely he'd have to be quieted down somehow.

Reaper kept at his slow pace, trying to control his speed, which was getting harder and harder as he thrusted smoothly in and out of him. He felt so incredibly good around him, squeezing, tight, so damn hot. And Geno's sounds- they were like music to Reaper's nonexistent ears. He had no idea where Death had come from, but he could definitely get used to it, he liked it. He had a weak spot for petnames, he decided. Geno was already getting loud- he really didn't care, he loved it so bad. Reaper kept his burning face in the crook of Geno's neck, letting out a low moan he had been containing. "Hhng- ohhHhH... god~ GenO- haH~" He bit his tongue to avoid moaning louder, hardly contained moans coming out in pants and whimpers. "Nngh.. hng.. ooh- fuck, Geno~ hah.. haH-" Reaper's hands held tight to Geno's hips, holding him in place on the bed. His length was slick with Geno's fluids at this point, allowing his movements to be easy and smoother, the lewd sounds as he thrusted in and out of Geno making his face burn hotter and his body feel like if was on fire. Shifting slightly to have his hands on either side of Geno's shoulders, he lifted his head to press an almost apologetic kiss to Geno's forehead. "I- ah- I can't fucking go this slow, Geno, please-" He almost begged, leaving a trail of messy kisses down Reaper's jaw to his neck, letting himself suck at his neck needily, almost hoping to leave a mark.

Geno didn't bother keeping his noises inside, babbling Reaper's name countless times as several moans and whimpers tumbled from his mouth. He would've felt disgusting for begging for more, but he felt too damn good to care about anything other than Reaper. Although each time that he called the monster 'death,' he felt him pause for a split second in surprise. He figured he was enjoying the little nickname, and he smiled proudly to himself, deciding to bug him about it later. It didn't hurt to continue doing it now either, since he already had a knack for it. "N-ngh fuck, I l-love you, s-stars I love you D-death.." He panted, shutting his eyes tightly for just a moment as he felt Reaper's grip tighten on his hips, a high-pitched whine spilling from his throat. Their bodies boiled against each other, sweat dripping down their frames as fast as Reaper's hip movements. He opened his eyes as he felt the monster's mouth on his forehead, snickering lightly at his words. "W-what, ngh, can't handle b-being gentle anymore? A little d-desperate aren't you?" He chuckled breathlessly, trying to be a bit of a brat and tease him before he got rougher and made him regret his words. But he nodded quickly, tightening his legs around him a little more. "But s-stars, p-please don't be nice. I can take it, Reaper. P-please." He begged, a ragged moan shaking from his body as he felt the other on his neck, his eyes squeezing shut again at the pressure. Yet, he somewhat enjoyed the slight pain that followed suit. "Don't h-hold back. I'll let you know if I need a b-break, alright?" He confirmed, offering a slight smile.

Reaper groaned, panting. "Hhng- god- I love you~" He could barely mind Geno's teasing afterwards, muttering against the bone; "You're such an asshole- hahH~ you aren't much better. Look at- oH~ hah.. look at you- you're begging..." He moaned quietly, almost weakly, against Geno's neck at his pleading. He knew that Geno would tell him if he was hurting, so he nodded lightly, starting to lick the spot he had been focusing on, traveling down to treat the rest of his neck, searching for a sweet spot. Moving his hands down to hold Geno's hips again, to hold him steady, he made his thrusts harder, grunting slightly as he nearly slammed into Geno, letting out a choked gasp to avoid moaning, but noises coming from him no matter his attempts to quiet himself. "Hah- AHh- OhH fuck yEs~ Geno, GEno~" He let out a string of progressively louder moans, getting rougher. He knew that if he went even harder then Geno would definitely be limping, but he didn't trust his body to hold back the whole time. He WAS definitely still holding back, and he hoped it wasn't obvious, as Geno had told him not to hold back. He didn't know how much Geno could take, and didn't want to hurt him. He was slowly letting himself get faster and harder though, gradually. His harsh thrusts were rocking Geno's body, pushing him into the bed with every movement. His breathing was heavy and his body hot, Geno's bones still feeling cool against him. It was irresistible, and he loved Geno's bare legs around his waist, holding him flush against Geno when he went into him, savouring every feeling. The slight creak of the bed and the louder skeleton made him glad that he didn't live in an apartment, or he would be getting complaints or get evicted. But, they were in Reaper's house, shut off from the rest of the world and all it's worries, curtains drawn and bed drapes shut, gentle and dull lights the only thing lighting up the dark, twilight room.

Geno snickered slightly at Reaper's choppy remarks, trying his best to keep his voice from quivering. "I'm the a-asshole? You're the one i-inside my- a-ah!" He was immediately cut off as he felt the monster on his neck, sucking and licking his way down the length of his throat. He'd obviously failed at trying to talk smoothly. He let out a particularly loud whimper as his tongue ran across the crook between his neck and his shoulder. "D-don't, ngh.. so s-sensitive.." Was all he could say, the little spot surprising him when it sent more pleasure coursing through his body. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. As if Reaper had read his mind he sped up, making Geno arch his back significantly. "R-Reaper! A-ah fuck, fuck m-me you're so g-good!" He cried out, feeling sore all over as his hands scrambled to the monster's back again. Digging his nails into his bones somehow made things so much better; it brought Reaper flush against his body and it made more noises come out of him. So he did exactly that, scratching and tugging at his shoulders desperately. "Is t-that all you've go- ngh, a-ah fuck! F-fucking s-shit!" He yelped, trying to form words properly. "C-come on Death, I k-know you can do b-better than that. F-fuck me until I can't speak, please just-- p-please I can take y-you, I can t-take you, I can- h-hah ah!" He repeated needily, feeling the hesitation in the other's body. He wanted Reaper to feel so damn good, so he begged him to use his body for just- that. He didn't care about the pain afterwards, just about here and now. "Reaper...reaper.. d-death, please. Please, please I can handle y-you. I can.. I can.. I.." He trailed off, gritting his teeth and moaning through them, eyes shut. It almost sounded like he would burst into tears again, but it was just Geno high on pleasure, going through euphoria. His mind would come up with babbles and consistent begging so he'd get what his body desired. What he desired.

 

Reaper nipped at the spot he had gotten the loudest sound from, running his hot tongue over it. Geno's praise made him shiver in absolute bliss, heat pooling more and more unbearably in his gut. He jolted slightly and let out a strangled moan at Geno scrabbling and clawing at his back. "OoH Oh goD- GenO~" He panted out Geno's name, knowing that he'd have deep marks and scratches on his back, which he'd honestly be proud of. They wouldn't be seen by anyone else but the two of them- but the bruises on their necks would definitely be more visible. Then Geno started begging, pleading, making Reaper want to immediately do what he said. "Fuck- I- Nngh-.. hah..~" He didn't know what to say- should he risk hurting Geno for pleasure..? It wasn't until Geno started yelping out that he could handle it, and Reaper knowing that he wouldn't last much longer, he obliged, wrapping his arms around his neck to hold him closer, starting to pound himself into Geno, letting himself stop worrying about being rough, going faster as he grew more desperate. He shook the bed with his powerful, fast movements, wet sounds from their nethers and the creaks of the bed and their intertwining moans filling the room. He was finally fully letting himself loose, smoothly pounding himself into Geno, breathing heavily against Geno's neck, his constant sounds making him feel closer and closer. Heat was pooling unbearably in his gut, begging for release, and Reaper bit down on Geno's neck, on the area of his sweet spot, to stop himself from coming before Geno, thrusting more sloppily as he barely contains himself. "HahH- oHhhH baby~ GeNo- I'm so- so closE- pleaSe~ oh PLEASE Geno~!" Reaper managed to say, before biting down again on Geno's neck. He didn't even know what he was begging for, perhaps for Geno to allow him to come, or for Geno to hurry up and come before he did, he didn't know. He was in complete and utter white hot bliss, on the edge of coming, drooling extremely heavily, moaning deeply at every thrust.

Geno's body shook as Reaper continued to bite at the sensitive spot on his neck, figuring he'd found out that was his sweet spot. Smiling at the ragged moan that the monster let out, he continued to flex his fingers against the bones, holding him close. He wanted to mark him, to claim him as his own, and the deep scratches would do just that. Geno's consistent begging must've worked, because as soon as he shut his mouth, Reaper started working overtime, thrusting harshly into him like his life depended on it. The very action had him climbing towards his climax. "O-oh fuck! F-fuck, so fast. N-ngh t-too fast!" He muttered against the other skeleton's shoulder, groping tightly onto him like he was his only form of proper support. "D-death, baby p-please- y-you're too fast, I-I'm going to- fuck! A-ah ngh.." He bit down on his tongue as the other moved back to sink his teeth into the sensitive spot on his neck, letting his head tilt back both to allow him more space, and to cry out in pleasure. "P-please I'm- shit, I'm so c-close. P-please you- you're g-going to break me, Reaper." He whined, not wanting to call out the safe word just yet. He didn't feel in danger at all, more just suffering from a surplus of overstimulation. Heat gathered in his abdomen and he shut his eyes, letting the monster thrust a few more times until he felt himself slipping so close to the edge. "I can't.. I c-can't take it.. R-Reaper, Reaper a-ah!" He screamed his name, letting the other thrust into him a for a bit longer before he finally came. He opened his eyes as he rode out his high, biting down on his shoulder to try and silence his overly-lewd noises. Whimpers, moans, groans, and whines of all sorts still made their way through his teeth. Warm white cum splattered on the both of them, and he couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed. Not only because he came first, but because Reaper didn't seem to be stopping until he was ready. And by the sound of it, he was pretty damn close.

He was so close- Geno's orgasm making his own body slip off the edge. Reaper took a few more thrusts before his own climax, coming harshly inside of Geno, filling him with his hot fluid, letting out a choked moan against Geno's neck, calling him name. "AHHhhH~GeNO~!" He cried out, gradually his moans changing to weak whimpers. "OohhhH... Geno.. god... fuck..." He murmured, starting to slow down his thrusts as he felt the waves of hot pleasure wrack his body, pressed against Geno's shuddering body, cum dripping from Geno's sore entrance as Reaper pulled out. He slumped against Geno, trying to catch his breath as he comes down from his high. God- that was fucking amazing. Geno's claw marks stung slightly, he felt proud to have them. Reaper was sure he had bit too hard on his lovers neck- but in the heat of the moment, he didn't realize. Eventually getting enough breath back, he exhaled shakily, lifting his head from Geno's neck to kiss his sweaty forehead, grinning weakly. Too tired to talk just yet, he simply rolled off of Geno onto the soft, and now rumpled, dark bed, panting heavily. He let out a long sigh, taking Geno's hand in his and bringing it up to pepper kisses on the back of it. "Thanks- " He managed to whisper, not knowing what else to say. Humming gently, he let his eyes flicker up to Geno's face, watching him catch his breath. Geno honestly was so attractive, it almost hurt how much so. And, how he seemed to notice what Reaper liked and what he was most pleased by. He was also interested by Geno's sweet spot and the immediate reaction he had gotten from it- and where the nickname came from. He didn't mind it, obviously, he liked it a lot, but it was so adorable how Geno had just used another name of his in his desperate begging. He just loved him so much- his soul ached from pure adoration. Soulmates, huh?

Geno cried out as he felt Reaper suddenly climax inside him, euphoria filling his being and blurring his vision for just a moment. He almost didn't hear him scream out this name despite his volume, the pleasure making him go numb briefly. Though he did feel him pull out, whining quietly at the sudden emptiness and moving his hands around his body when he laid against him. He felt him move off of him and he let his hands drop, his own heavy breaths filling his ears as he came down from his high. A small tickling sensation could be felt on his body again, and he realized that Reaper was kissing his hand. He figured the skeleton was too exhausted to do much of anything, since he felt the exact same way. Offering a weak smile he moved that hand to Reaper's cheek, rubbing his thumb over it gently. "That was... amazing." He whispered, the environment still sporting a gentle tone, and any loud noise could easily break that. They both smelled of sweat and sex, and their faces both sported dark blushes. It was incredible what arousal could make them do, and he couldn't help but feel embarrassed at the things that he said. All the begging, the screaming, the moaning, it all came back to taunt him. He never thought he'd do something like that, not in a million years, and he desperately hoped that Reaper wouldn't tease him about it. But knowing him, he most likely would. "Merry Christmas, Reaper." He chuckled, sitting up slowly and holding his head. "I think I might need some more of that eggnog, if it's not too late to ask." He smiled, turning to look at Reaper bashfully.

Reaper laid his arm across his face, chuckling slightly, too embarrassed to look at Geno just yet. His breathing was still heavy, mouth parted slightly. It WAS amazing. "I think we need a shower first- but hah, totally. It's not even dinner time yet.." He mumbled, uncovering his face to raise an eyebrow at Geno, smirking slightly. "You kinda- came all over me." He laughed weakly, sitting up. Sure enough, Geno had made a mess on him, but he had definitely made a mess in Geno, so he couldn't complain. He cringed slightly, spotting the bite mark he had made on Geno's neck. Reaching over with a hand he brushed his thumb across it, feeling how deep it was, looking concerned. "Shiiit- Geno, 'm sorry." He said softly, guilt lacing his voice. Sighing, he rested his head on Geno's shoulder, wrapping his arms around him. "Are you. .. gonna stay the night...?" He wondered outloud, almost not wanting to hear the answer, scared it would be no. He didn't even know if he wanted to spend time away from Geno now that he was his, and definitely not in different houses, no matter how close they may be. He wanted Geno in his arms tonight, and every night after. "I get it, if you want to go home. You need time." He murmured, the cozy atmosphere filled with their quiet conversation. He wondered if Geno would want to share a bedroom- since his bed WAS big, and the wardrobe and room was definitely large enough for the other monster's clothes and such. But, he understood if Geno wanted his own space. Reaper would still be happy with having Geno live with him, he didn't need to share a bedroom too. But it would be nice, he pondered, finding no reasons for him to want his large bedroom to himself any longer.

Geno snickered slightly and nodded at the topic of a shower, eyes going wide and an even darker blush spreading across his face as Reaper mentioned his giant mess. "W-well, yeah... s-sorry." He chuckled softly, looking down at his crossed legs, wincing at the pain from his rear. The pain hadn't completely kicked in, but he was sure after the adrenaline wore off, he'd definitely feel it. As if Reaper had read his mind again, he hissed through his teeth as the monster touched the sore area of bone. He hadn't even realized that it was there until the raw pain evaded his neck. Bringing a hand up to examine it carefully, he shut one eye, wincing. "D-don't worry about it. It's... kind of nice. The scar will be cool." He offered a small smile, putting his hand back down and tilting is head in thought. "I'm p-pretty sure I fucked up your back though." He muttered, laughing slightly as they both realized the bruises and marks they'd made on each other. He sighed comfortingly when he felt Reaper around him, head perking up at the question. Of course he was staying, he wanted nothing more than that. Besides, wasn't this his home now? Reaper was his home, he loved being here next to him and feeling so... safe. "Yes, yes I'm staying you dork. I'm not leaving after all that. Besides, the party isn't over, is it?" He grinned, grabbing one of the skeleton hands and kissing his slightly damp hands gently. "Didn't you ask me to move in with you? Technically I live here now." Geno repeated his thoughts, closing his eyes and leaning back into Reaper.

Reaper's stinging back confirmed Geno's claim. He reached back over his shoulder to gingerly run a finger over a particularly large scratch on his shoulder blade, trying not to show pain. "Fuck..." He muttered, knowing they'd both have scars after this. "I guess I... marked you as mine..?" He offered, trying to make better of the painful mark. "And these scratches are gonna look cool as hell when they scar. They'll heal in a few days, nothin' to worry 'bout." He reassured, making sure he knew he liked the marks. People at the beach when they see him shirtless will either think he's really bad ass or that he's really kinky. Or both. He was not complaining about either, he thought, bringing his hand down from his back. Reaper let out a sigh of relief at Geno's agreement to stay. "You're the dork.. but, thank you, for staying. Haha... nah, we still need to shower- and eat dinner, and hopefully get drunk. Sounds good to me." He said, listing off their things they needed to do, before chuckled slightly, thinking of the mistletoes. "Maybe make out under a mistletoe~" He teased, smiling slightly at Geno's light kisses. "You DO live here now..." He said, thinking. "Did.... did you.. would you wanna, like, uh.. share my room? 'nstead of being in separate rooms. I get it if you want privacy. But we could make some sort of.. office, or lounge, or something, in the guest room, so you could have as much alone time as you want. You can always just tell me if you want me to leave the house for a while. Just- tell me honestly. Communication is key, right?" He definitely lost his way during his rambles, heading off topic multiple times. All he really needed to ask was if Geno wanted to share a room. Oh well, he thought. Who can blame him, he loved talking to Geno.

**Author's Note:**

> Want me to continue? Comment, tell me what you think! Thank you! Hope y'all like it so far.
> 
> Edit: thank yall sm for the tips and advice and feedback!!! I really appreciate it all!! Tysm guys!! Probably won't continue this one- but I am starting another afterdeath fanfiction- hopefully better then this. Because this sucks haha. My writing is pretty awful, but I'll try my best!! Ty guys again! !


End file.
